¿Y si no funciona?
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Había vivido con la esperanza de tener una pequeña oportunidad con ella, pero era más que obvio que su rival le había ganado desde hace mucho.
1. Chapter 1

_**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece, utilizo a los personajes con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**_

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **=¿Y si no funciona?=**

Otra noche de patrulla donde todo se encontraba en paz absoluta en París, una noche que pudo haber sido perfecta de no ser por lo que sucedió durante clases aquella mañana. Marinette se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablarle al chico de sus sueños, Chloe llegó a abrazarlo y para su desgracia, ¡robarle un beso!

No se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver el desenlace, eso había sido demasiado para ella, esa chica rubia había hecho muchas cosas para molestarla y hasta ridiculizarla frente a Adrien, pero esa vez había sido demasiado.

Se sentó a la orilla de la torre Eiffel, mirando a la luna con un deje de nostalgia que cualquiera que la viera en la distancia, sentiría esa aura de tristeza. Se abrazó a sus piernas dejando escapar un suspiro algo sonoro y pesaroso. ¿De verdad Chloe era mejor que ella? Bueno, era mucho menos tímida.

— ¿My Lady?

Y el principal en darse cuenta de aquello era su compañero. Mientras recorrían la ciudad, se había dado cuenta que estaba más callada de lo normal, así como menos atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, bueno, ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando intentó coquetear inútilmente, como era costumbre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — tomó lugar junto a ella, tratando de tener la mejor vista posible de su rostro, dirigido al horizonte.

—Él no me notará jamás…— el corazón gatuno sintió un golpe fuerte ante esas palabras— si él tan solo pudiera ver lo que siento.

Se encogió aun más cubriendo su rostro. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Nunca se había sentido así antes y menos por causa de Chloe. ¿Acaso ese beso le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la realidad que no quería ver?

— No creo que exista alguien mejor que tu— eso logró que Ladybug lo mirara— Ese chico no se ha dado cuenta de la grandiosa chica que le ha dado su corazón.

Ahora quien miraba al horizonte era él. Había vivido con la esperanza de tener una pequeña oportunidad con ella, pero era más que obvio que su rival le había ganado desde hace mucho. Cerró sus puños con fuerza por el enojo que sintió, tenía le corazón de su Lady ¿y él prefería irse con alguien más?

— Inténtalo Ladybug— seguía viendo a la luna— confiésale lo que sientes, hazle ver a la chica que tiene a su lado.

— Pero… ¿y si no funciona?

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, junto a una sonrisa que no expresaba nada en particular.

—Funcionara— la miró por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar— o de lo contrario tendré que ir a visitarlo.

La chica compartió la sonrisa que Chat le había brindado. En definitiva era un gran compañero, con una pequeña conversación sus energías, como su ánimo, se habían renovado lo suficiente para volverse a decidir en confesarse a Adrien. Quizás ahora esté con Chloe, pero igual no perdía nada intentándolo de nuevo, se conformaría con que simplemente lo supiera.

Si era feliz con la rubia, estaría bien.

* * *

Que bello, por fin mi primer fic para este fandom tan maravilloso, espero que les haya gustado C:

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta vez lo conseguiría, se aseguraría de no contar con la presencia de Chloe cuando se acercara a Adrien y para ello, contaba con Alya, quien, al igual que Chat Noir, le daba ánimos y la apoyaba en todo, en especial cuando era algo relacionado a su amado chico.

— ¡Olvidémonos de esto Alya! — chilló Marinette abrazándose a su amiga, cuando visualizaron a lo lejos al chico de ojos verdes, caminando en dirección al parque para otra sesión de fotos.

La morena rodó los ojos antes de tomar a su dramática amiga por los hombros y hacerla reaccionar.

— Vas a ir allí y le dirás, "oh guapo chico, me gustas desde hace mucho", y hacerlo entrar en razón de que se equivocó de chica. — Marinette puso cara de perrito triste— además sigo sin creer que de verdad esté con Chloe ¿sabes? ¿Estás segura que no malinterpretaste todo?

Vio como caminaba hacia donde lo esperaban un par de hombres, acomodaban unas lámparas y buscaban el mejor ángulo de toma. Suspiró con algo de nostalgia recordando el momento que tanto la lastimó. Se dejó caer lentamente, seguida de su amiga quine simplemente se puso en cuclillas, viendo la mirada de enamorada dirigida a Adrien, quien no tenía ni idea de su presencia.

— Sí, ojalá no fuera verdad.

La morena negó, tratando de imaginarse cómo se sentía su mejor amiga, la tomó por los brazos obligándola a levantarse y tenerla a su altura.

— Escucha Marinette, ¡no tienes nada que perder! Tú misma lo dijiste, si está o no con ella eso ya no importa, pero al menos sabrá que te gusta y lo sabrá ahora.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la empujó en dirección al modelo, haciéndola trastabillar un tanto brusco antes de que recuperara el equilibrio y caminara como cualquier otra persona normal. Adrien aun no notaba su presencia, no había señales de Chloe, su sesión aun no iniciaba, ¿qué podría salir mal?

— Vamos Marinette. Puedes hacerlo— le susurró su kwami, asomándose con cuidado de su escondite.

— Gracias Tikky.

Siguió caminando con un poco de más seguridad gracias a su kwami, era en esos momentos donde le gustaría poder tener esas cualidades que sólo posee su alter-ego, pero su nervio le ganaba al ver esa cabellera rubia.

A una distancia considerable, Adrien la vio acercarse, no le gustaba mucho estar cerca de su fotógrafo cuando acomodaba los reflectores, por lo que empezó a caminar al encuentro con la chica que no se esperaba verla ahí.

— ¡Hola! — saludó alegremente cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la chica, quien sonrió nerviosamente y movió su mano de manera tensa respondiendo el saludo.

— ¡A-Adrien! ¿Qué tal?

Adiós palabras, adiós valor, adiós última oportunidad, era como si se le hubiera olvidado por completo hasta como respirar. En el espejo, con la fotografía favorita de Adrien había sido muy sencillo, pero ahora, incluso cualquier pregunta tonta para hacer plática se había borrado de su disco duro. Era un fiasco, quería, debía abortar la misión.

—Trabajo en unas fotos— respondió naturalmente viendo hacia la dirección de donde había llegado— ¿y tú?

— V-venía a verte, a verme, a caminar…un rato— incluso Tikky había golpeado su frente a esa respuesta tan absurda.

Adrien se quedó con cara de no saber que responder, no era la primera vez que le pasaba que cuando Marinette hacía un comentario de ese tipo, o lo halagara se sintiera cohibido pero muy bien. Debía confesar que había rasgos en ella que le agradaban bastante, incluso cuando se ponía totalmente nerviosa frente a él le parecía, incluso, un poco adorable. Pero entre tantas cosas que alcanzaba a pronunciar, decía cumplidos o confesaba sus intenciones que le hacían sentir muy agradecido, por lo que su mejor reacción consistía en una cara de sorpresa intentado descifrar esa emoción que lo hacía sentir.

—Bueno, la sesión comenzará en poco, ¿te gustaría quedarte?

Era lo más cercano a una cita en la que Adrien pudo invitarla, su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad haciéndola olvidar por completo su objetivo original. Luego de aceptar no pudieron conversar mucho, la sesión dio inicio y Marinette se dedicó a disfrutar del show en vivo, especialmente para ella. Y más de una vez tuvo que desviar su mirada, pues el amable fotógrafo quería darle motivación a su modelo, haciendo comentarios como "mírala como si estuvieras enamorado de ella", "esa chica te gusta, ¡sonríele!", "No veas la cámara, ¡ve a la hermosa chica!"

Y sí que lo motivaba. Realmente era una chica bonita, ¿por qué no la había notado antes? Debía admitir que más de una vez la miró y sonrió de verdad con esas ideas. ¿Podría ser posible que le gustara y no lo supiera hasta ahora? O probablemente lo sabía, pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

— ¡No!, esto no está funcionando— ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante la euforia exagerada del fotógrafo.

— ¿Estoy muy tenso de nuevo? — preguntó el modelo, dispuesto a mejorar en lo que fuera necesario.

— A ver niña, ven aquí.

Marinette se exaltó y se puso un poco nerviosa cuando el encargado de los reflectores la empujó por la espalda hasta hacerla llegar al lado de Adrien. Qué sorpresa, sus nervios la traicionaron de nuevo.

— Tómala de una mano y con la otra toma su mejilla, ¡enamórate! Estás a punto de besarla.

Tikky tuvo que suprimir un grito de emoción que fue proferido a la distancia por Alya. Adrien siguió al pie las instrucciones, sonriendo, suspirando levemente. Bueno, su alter-ego luchaba por salir queriendo coquetear con la tímida "modelo". Se empezó a acercar lentamente a ella. Marinette ya no podía con tanta emoción por lo que estaba pasando, pero un grito, más bien, un chillido la regresó a su realidad. Chloe había llegado.

— ¡Esa toma fue perfecta! Cinco minutos— vaya momento para dejar el descanso.

Hecha una furia, seguida de una asustada Sabrina, se acercaba a toda prisa con los puños cerrados dispuesta a pelar con Marinette por su chico.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a _mi_ Adrien?

Ah cierto, debía confesarse antes de que ella llegara. Ahora así iba a abortar y a olvidar todo ese embrollo de planes y esfuerzos fallidos. Solo la miró sin saber muy bien que expresar, más que ir alejándose de a poco de ahí, claro, hasta que Adrien la detuvo tomando su hombro y saliendo en defensa.

— Me ayuda a modelar Chloe.

Pero no negó el "mi", todo estaba perdido en el mundo de Marinette, pero se sintió feliz por ser defendida. La rubia estaba a punto de responder pero la gente comenzó a correr con susto cuando empezaron a caer cartas que explotaban por todo el parque. Los cuatro chicos corrieron a refugiarse, y Marinette era usada como escudo por Chloe y Sabrina detrás de ella.

— ¡Haz algo! — vociferaba la hija del alcalde tirando de la ropa de su escudo humano.

Marinette luchaba por zafarse en cuanto vio que más cartas se dirigían hacia ellas. Debía transformarse y pronto. Fueron escasos segundos donde por fin Chloe la soltó, gritando y alejándose del lugar pero aventándola en el acto, haciéndola caer y ver con miedo como una carta se dirigía hacia ella, no le daría tiempo de nada. Solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, en cambió, sintió unos brazos rodeándola, levantándola y llevándosela lejos de ahí, instintivamente tomó el cuello de su héroe.

— Llegue a tiempo _princesa._

Sonrió incómoda como respuesta ante el beso que le depositaba en su mano.

— Pero debo ir a resolver esto pronto. — Le guiñó un ojo tomando su bastón— refúgiate y cuídate por favor.

Se sorprendió ante el tono de seriedad y preocupación que expresó Chat Noir por su seguridad pero lo ignoró enseguida, dejando salir a Tikky para poder combatir al mal.

0-0-0-0

Al caer la noche volvieron a patrullar. Iban de techo en techo hasta que llegaron al parque, donde Ladybug se detuvo. Ese día había sido maravilloso y quizás el último que pudo haber pasado junto a Adrien. Chat Noir de nuevo la vio deprimirse, por lo que se acercó, luchando por suprimir una enorme sonrisa ante el recuerdo que no dejaba su mente en paz. Justo en ese mismo lugar.

—Fallé por última vez Chat…

El felino la miró con sorpresa. No podía estar hablando enserio.

— Está realmente enamorado de esa chica.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que apretaba los dientes con fuerza, su mandíbula la delató frente a su compañero, no iba a llorar, Marinette no lloró, por lo que Ladybug con mayor razón no lo haría. Pero Chat la envolvió en un abrazo tan reconfortante que un nudo obstruyó su garganta.

— No llores My Lady, no vale la pena hacerlo por alguien que no sabe valorarte.

Con temor, se dejó abrazar, así como corresponder el gesto. Respiró profundo en el pecho del chico, inhalando su aroma, un aroma que le resultó terriblemente familiar. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero saldría adelante.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir estaba totalmente confundido, estaba pasando lo que tanto había deseado, era abrazado por Ladybug, no lo estaba rechazando pero, en cuanto ella respondió a su abrazo, cierta chica cruzó por su mente. ¿Por qué pensaba en Marinette justo en ese preciso momento?

Un abrazo largo y cálido que llegó a su fin. La chica recuperó su ánimo de siempre, colocando ambas manos a su cadera viendo de frente a su compañero.

— Por hoy terminamos gatito.

Se dio media vuelta y preparó su yo-yo para salir de ahí en dirección a su casa, realmente quería dormir, pero el felino la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

— Espera— lo vio de reojo sin intenciones de una conversación larga— ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico? Prometo no hacerle daño, pero, en serio tengo necesidad de saber quién pudo haber sido tan tonto para no…

Sabía que él no lo lastimaría, además de que ella no se lo permitiría, a pesar de todo, no lo permitiría. Podía confiar en sus palabras además, el pobre chico quería saber, desde que supo que su corazón ya tenía dueño, el nombre del portador. Suspiró y sin verlo, pero aun con la cabeza en dirección a Chat, respondió.

— Adrien Agreste.

El agarré se soltó de golpe, dejando en un estado de shock al felino. Ladybug salió de ahí por fin.

0-0-0-0

— ¡Rechacé a Ladybug Plagg! ¡Y ni si quiera sé quién es!

El kwami viró los ojos antes de comer su pedazo de queso y acercarse al casi moribundo chico que llevaba un buen rato quejándose y dando vueltas en su cama.

— ¿Acaso debo hacer todo por ti? ¿Quién se confesó hoy?

Adrien se calmó y lo pensó un momento.

— He ahí el problema, nadie lo hizo.

Plagg lo miró con reproche, cansancio y hasta cierta molestia mientras se acomodaba en su lugar para dormir.

— Alguien lo hizo, usa ese cerebro tuyo que dices tener. — fue lo último que dijo mientras bosteza y se quedaba dormido.

El rubio casi no durmió. Debía averiguar de quién se trataba, Plagg no lo ayudaría y eso era seguro. Había roto el corazón de Ladybug, mientras que el suyo se confundía, sus latidos, ¿a quién iban dirigidos?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y podido disfrutar del capítulo C:

Vamos, compartamos la felicidad de que la serie está por llegar a . Y de que ya se confirmo una segunda y tercer temporada (si no lo sabían, de nada C:)

Sin más, se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **21-Noviembre-2015**


	3. Chapter 3

La maña siguiente fue un tanto pesada para ella y no había nadie más preocupada que Tikky, pues llevaba varios intentos en animar a su compañera, pero pareciera que nada podría hacerla sentir mejor. De hecho, ni había dormido por estar velando el sueño de Marinette, que a su parecer había quedado dormida más por cansancio que por gusto o ganas de soñar algo diferente a su realidad.

La joven se vistió y bajó las escaleras animadamente, un cambió tan brusco que su kwami, quien se había metido a su escondite de siempre con un poco de anticipación, se sorprendió, pero supuso enseguida que era para no llamar la atención.

Tomó su desayuno sin mucho ánimo pero brindándole una que otra sonrisa a su madre, y a su padre cuando subió por un momento por algo de la panadería. Salió a toda prisa con la excusa de llegar tarde al encuentro con Alya para ver lo de un proyecto.

Una vez fuera de su casa, decidió caminar por otra dirección antes de llegar a la escuela, solo para hacer más largo el camino, tenía ganas de estar triste un momento, quizás así se sentiría mucho mejor, porque detestaba estar en ese estado emocional tan negativo.

— ¡Marinette! — Susurró Tikky desde su lugar— No me gusta verte así, siempre eres tan alegre.

— Lo sé Tikky pero, es inevitable, estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Aunque le hubiera gustado seguir hablando, la calle estaba un poco más concurrida por lo que tuvo que resguardarse de nueva cuenta, contra su voluntad y más aun cuando sintió una energía enemiga que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco al sentirla tan cerca.

0-0-0-0

El salón de clases estaba casi lleno, solo faltaban un par de minutos para que la campana diera el toque de inicio. Adrien se sentía un tanto cansado y estaba buscando las palabras para hablar con Nino respecto a esa chica debía encontrar a como diera lugar.

— Oye Nino.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo?

— Ayer….bueno, escuché una conversación que no debí y… necesito tu ayuda para buscar a alguien.

Ante esas palabras, su mejor amigo le puso aun más atención, al igual que cierta chica reportera sentada detrás de ellos, en su defensa, Marinette no estaba y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

— Hay una chica a la que le gusto….

— Y quieres saber quién es. — el moreno completó la frase que dejó con la boca abierta a Alya. — No hablas enserio ¿o sí?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando, puesto que su profesora había llegado junto con el timbre de inicio y con ello, las esperanzas de Alya porque su amiga llegara terminaron.

Fue una clase como cualquier otra, aburrida para ser la primer hora, un tanto molesta por los comentarios impertinentes de Chloe y más tarea que hacer.

A la hora del almuerzo, Alya comenzó a grabar un video con la opinión de todos sus compañeros respecto a Ladybug, le hacía falta su amiga pero se emocionó al ver una figura entrar por la puerta principal, una silueta que conocía bien, ¡Marinette!, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que quizás haya tenido algún inconveniente y por ello era su retraso.

— ¡Marinette, por aquí!

0-0-0-0

— No sé ni por dónde comenzar.

Ambos chicos se dirigían a donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros, probablemente ya degustando sus alimentos.

— No entiendo por qué tanto interés en esto Adrien.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, empezando con otra conversación respecto a una nueva canción que Nino había encontrado la noche anterior. Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras y varios chico corrieron con pánico a su lado. Ambos buscaron a toda prisa con la mirada qué estaba sucediendo.

Alya llegó corriendo hasta ellos, haciéndolos correr en busca de un refugio, por primera vez, no estaba entusiasmada en grabar toda la acción, más bien, se veía nerviosa, ansiosa y especialmente asustada. Cuando llegaron al sanitario de hombres, donde no le importó a la única chica entrar ahí, recuperaron un poco el aliento.

— ¿Qué pasó Alya?— Cuestionó con seriedad el portador del miraculous.

— Es Marinette, creí que no había llegado por algún problema menor pero no fue así—respondió con preocupación— se convirtió en una de esas villanas que luchan contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, espero que lleguen pronto.

Se escuchaban gritos y una que otra cosa caer estruendosamente en el exterior, Adrien debía transformarse pronto.

— ¡Adrien espera!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico ya estaba corriendo en dirección de donde los gritos provenían. Se quedó pasmado al ver a Marinette de esa manera, portaba una playera de manga larga tipo látex, con un punto negro en el centro de su pecho, pantalones que se confundían con el largo de sus botas del mismo material de su blusa, igualmente negro. Su mirada carecía de brillo, tanto como su rostro de alguna expresión.

— ¡Plagg!

Su kwami se sorprendió un poco por la energía que el akuma que poseía a la chica emanaba.

— Esta vez es diferente, debes ser más inteligente.

— ¡Transfórmame!

Con eso último, su traje del mismo tono que su enemiga apareció sobre su cuerpo, haciendo presentarse a Chat Noir en la batalla que estaba por empezar.

— Princesa, ¿amaneciste de mal humor acaso?

La chica solo alzó la mirada sin interés, siguiendo su camino, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó sabiendo que era ignorado y saltando frente a ella— mejor vamos afuera ¿qué te parce?

Un leve temblor en los labios de Marinette, demostró la molestia que le había causado el gato negro. No necesitó más que un simple empujón para salir volando, azotando con fuerza sobre la pared. Su apariencia frágil era engañosa. ¿Dónde podría estar el akuma?

— Chloe… ¿Dónde está Chloe?

Nathaniel estaba en estado de shock, ver a Marinette de esa forma le estrujó el corazón, no podría ser verdad que esa aura negativa que la rodeara fuera parte de ella ¿o sí?

—N-no, no lo sé.

—Chloe... — otro temblor de labios, estaba a punto de soltarle una patada al indefenso chico pero un bastón de metal se lo impidió.

— No creo que sea necesario.

Chat tuvo que poner más fuerza de la que creyó para detener el golpe que quizás iría con la misma fuerza que el que le propinó a él.

Se escucharon un par de gritos demasiado familiares para los dos, en especial para ella quien, sin cambiar ni un poco su neutralidad en el rostro, se dio media vuelta en busca de la que gritaba de esa manera. La hija del alcalde.

Chat Noir no lo pensó ni un momento para salir tras ella, esperando que Ladybug llegará pronto en su auxilio, no podía saber donde se encontraba el akuma y tal como Plagg le había dicho, esta vez era diferente, era un akuma bastante poderoso.

— ¡Marinette!

Nino había tratado de detener a Alya pero fue inútil, la chica estaba demasiado asustada como para dejar a su amiga solo en manos de los héroes de París.

— Marinette escúchame, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Ella se volteó y encaró a su mejor amiga, caminó calmadamente hasta quedar a una distancia considerable, la morena se irguió más, confiaba suficiente en ella como para no retroceder, sabía que la verdadera Marinette seguía ahí, en algún lugar de aquella imagen tan sombría.

— No me va a humillar otra vez.

Alya la miró un tanto consternada, pero entendiendo enseguida a quién se refría, solo ella sabía lo mal que se sentía Marinette al recibir un terrible trato por parte de su compañera de clase.

— Marinette….

—Él tampoco me va a dañar.

Su tono de voz sonó demasiado triste, tanto que hasta Alya sintió el dolor que su amiga denotaba, ¿no podía estar hablando enserio o sí?

— Me desharé de quien me lo quitó.

Chat Noir se sintió pésimo al escucharla hablar así, tuvo que reprimir esa adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo para no correr a abrazarla y brindarle apoyo.

— Acabaré con mi dolor.

Los tres únicos que presenciaron aquello, se quedaron en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos, en especial Alya que entendía todo a la perfección. Un segundo después de su partida.

— Va por Chloe, y quizás también por Adrien.

— ¿Qué? — fue Nino quien reaccionó un poco antes que Chat Noir, acercándose a la chica.

Ambos esperaban una explicación, querían entender que estaba pasando, en especial el héroe.

— Chloe siempre busca como humillar o poner en ridículo a Marinette frente a Adrien. — Chat y Nino cruzaron miradas— ¡a Marinette le gusta Adrien! Antes creía que se trataba de un enamoramiento cualquiera que se le pasaría pero no fue así, de verdad lo quiere, tanto que cuando los vio besarse quedó casi destrozada, si hubo oportunidad de sanarla, todo se fue al olvido cuando Chloe arruinó esa sesión de fotos donde al parecer le comprobó que sí estaban juntos.

El más sorprendido era el chico gato, pero no lo demostró, al menos trató de no mostrarlo.

— Adrien no está con Chloe— intervino Nino, defendiendo a su mejor amigo de tal acusación— ni tampoco la ha besado a menos que…

—Entonces será mejor que se lo haga saber—Chat no esperó respuesta de nadie antes de salir en busca de la pobre chica.

Corría por los tejados a toda la velocidad que sus manos y pies le brindaban, debía localizarla lo más pronto posible. Sus emociones estaban tan encontradas que no estaba seguro de poder manejar la situación sin Ladybug. Se detuvo de golpe al pensar en ella. Por eso es que no había aparecido, la respuesta le llegó de golpe, casi como si hubiera chocado contra un poste por no ver por dónde iba. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en ese momento. Marinette era Ladybug. La voz de Plagg resonó en su cabeza.

— _¿Acaso debo hacer todo por ti? ¿Quién se confesó hoy?_

Esa sesión de fotos, ese balbuceo antes que todo pasara, ese nerviosismo, esa cara de decepción.

— _V-venía a verte, a verme, a caminar…un rato_

Gritó un tanto desesperado y enojado consigo mismo, la chica de sus sueños estaba loca por él ¿y él qué hacía? Todo eso era su culpa, por su causa un akuma se había apoderado de ella, él había ocasionado esa emoción tan negativa en ella.

Ahora veía todas esas facciones tan parecidas que 2mabas" chicas poseían, ahora entendía porque Ladybug se había deprimido en el parque, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Sus latidos siempre le pertenecieron a una sola persona.

0-0-0-0

—Bien Sadness girl, no olvides que Chat Noir también es responsable de todo, debes traerme su miraculous junto al de Ladybug.

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que el gato iba detrás de ella, pues a pesar de estar bajo el control del akuma, sabía quién era ella, pero algo no la dejaba luchar contra el akuma, probablemente se había deja decaer demasiado y ahora no podría luchar contra eso, ya era demasiado tarde, al menos tenía la esperanza de que Chat pudiera detenerla, pues el akuma no estaba a la vista como los otros.

Pero a decir verdad, ahora entendía por qué necesitaban de su ayuda para liberarse de los akumas. Era una sensación terrible y agradable a la vez, jugaban con sus emociones, la hacían desahogarse de la peor manera.

Lo que ella no sabía era que no solamente la seguía su compañero de batalla, también iba su kwami, quien apenas pudo escapar antes de que pasara lo inevitable, antes de que Marinette se perdiera bajó el control de la negatividad.

Todo quedaba en manos de Chat Noir.

0-0-0-0

Luego de recuperar la compostura y seguir su camino, por fin visualizó a su actual enemiga. No estaba causando destrozos como normalmente lo haría otra persona, lo que le daba en cierto modo ventaja, debía alejarla de la multitud para poder encararla. Y solo se le ocurría una forma de hacerlo.

— Mi princesa oscura— la chica lo miró como lo había hecho antes, sin interés. — No te acerques a Chloe, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

No hubo respuesta, simplemente avanzó hasta él y cuando menos se lo esperaba le lanzó una patada que muy apneas pudo esquivar cuando se agachó. Al menos ya sabía cómo provocarla.

— No dejaré que le toques ni un pelo a una inocente.

Sus labios se movieron de una forma un poco más obvia y esa voz que la controlaba volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

" _Es un obstáculo, deshazte de él."_

Soltó otro golpe que no llegó a la cara gatuna que sonreía con cierta superioridad que le molestó de sobremanera. Uno tras otro, tras otro golpe fue tras él, dejando un tanto de desastre a su alrededor.

El plan de Chat Noir funcionaba. La obligó a ir por él hasta que llegaron a la torre Eiffel, donde no había civiles en peligro o que pudieran ser testigos de lo que estaba a punto a pasar.

— Por favor, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal

Cierto kwami que admiraba desde la distancia la situación quería ayudar a Chat Noir. Estaba segura de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba enfrentando.

— Fui un tonto Marinette, de verdad tuve que haber hecho pagar a Adrien por su falta.

Fue entonces cuando supo donde se encontraba el akuma, o al menos eso pensaba, y el miedo se apoderó de él por completo. El punto rojo de su vestimenta se encogió. Era la verdadera Marinette quien reaccionaba a las palabras.

— Marinette, yo…

Tomó su anilló con decisión, haciendo que el rostro de Sadness girl se llenará de una ligera sorpresa por lo que pasó.

La verdadera Marinette comenzó a llorar, aun sin saber por qué se sentía mal de nuevo.

* * *

Yo no tenía planeado sacar más de tres capítulos pero bueno, no es algo que me desagrade la verdad xD

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, estoy segura que ya se han de imaginar que va a pasar pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo se los confirmara o les dirá la verdad C:

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: pueden seguirme en FB, me encuentran como Risu-chan xD o en mi página Risu-chan xD &Ivorosy C:

 **28-Noviembre-2015**


	4. Chapter 4

Tikky no se quedó en su lugar. Fue cuestión de segundos en los que llegó hasta Chat Noir, quien a mitad de su des transformación fue empujado por la kwami, quien intentó desesperadamente ocultar la identidad del héroe.

Y claro que pudo ocultarla pero solo a Hawkmoth, Sadness girl percibió claramente de quién se trataba, llegando así hasta la verdadera Marinette que seguía débil contra sus propias emociones que no sabía que tenía hasta que el akuma se apoderó de ella.

" _Ve tras él, su identidad, ¡su identidad y miraculous!"_

Avanzó un par de pasos antes de que quedar totalmente rígida. Una fuerza invisible que venía desde su interior la estaba obligando a obedecer al akuma, a obedecer a su influencia sobre ella, a esa manipulación de sus malas emociones en contra de su compañero de batalla, de su compañero de su clase, en contra de Adrien, el chico que le gusta…el chico que no podría ser de ella jamás.

Adrien estaba de pie, aún oculto junto a los kwamis. Miraban atentos la escena, era más que evidente que Marinette estaba luchando contra ella misma, sus labios se mantenían en una mueca de desagrado y no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

— No te acerques aun Adrien— dijo Tikky posándose en el hombro derecho del chico que había dado un paso para ir hasta la chica—. Tu identidad se puede ver afectada, por eso es que no he podido hacer nada yo tampoco, si Hawkmoth sabe sus identidades, tendrá muchas oportunidades de venir por los miraculous.

— Pero no la puedo dejar ahí—. Regresó su vista a ella. Las lágrimas era lo que más lo preocupaban

— Adrien no puede hacer nada, pero Chat Noir sí.

Era la primera vez que Plagg actuaba con tanta seriedad que de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraba, Adrien se hubiera quedado sorprendió.

—Bien, volvamos a transformarme.

0-0-0-0

— ¡Ya basta! — gritaba desde el interior al akuma, la influencia negativa la suprimía terriblemente, y con tanta intensidad que aunque ya no sentía esa tristeza de antes, no podía liberarse—. ¡No voy a obedecer! ¡Libérame!

" _¿Es así como me pagas cuando te he brindado el poder de deshacerte de tus enemigos?"_

Sintió un dolor inmenso recorrer todo su cuerpo que la hizo flaquear y gritar, haciendo que su rostro se volviera expresivo, por primera vez, desde el momento en el que había sido poseída por la mariposa negra. Chat Noir se preocupó al verla caer de rodillas y comenzara a sudar.

— Princesa… te voy a liberar.

Corrió hasta ella con la intensión de ayudarla a reincorporase pero lo empujó con fuerza y se levantó. El punto rojo estaba temblando tanto como ella. Chat Noir tenía esperanza sabía que podría rescatarla, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Era una batalla donde no necesitaba de ningún arma o de tácticas de pelea, y sí que agradecía que fuera así, pero ¿qué podría hacer?

" _Toma su miraculous, ¡ahora! Y tal vez te perdone el que no haya podido ver su identidad"_

— ¡Chat! — pero sabía que no la podía escuchar, sus labios no se movían, era casi como si estuviera atrapada en su mente y no poder controlar su cuerpo; solo poder observar desde la profundidad de alguna parte.

Se movió hasta él intentando golpearlo, pero él evitaba cada uno de sus golpes y no le regresaba ninguno, era obvio que no se defendería y estaba lamentando que no lo hiciera.

—Chat, debes oírme.

Pero seguía sin hacerlo, evitaba cada puñetazo y hasta patadas que soltara, incluso había intentado contener sus manos pero estaba usando una fuerza que sabía que ni siendo Ladybug poseía. Cortesía de Hawkmoth.

— Chat… no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero lastimarte Adrien.

Otra patada más que no pudo esquivar y recibió de tajo en la mejilla izquierda. El chico solo se quejó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Adrien…por favor detente—. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla; lo que distrajo a Chat Noir y recibió un puñetazo—. Yo me metí en esto…

La siguiente patada fue con la fuerza que esa última frase la abrumó. Culpabilidad llena de tristeza y decepción.

— ¡Adrien! —gritó tanto, sintió tanto el pánico de no poder ser escuchada, el miedo de seguir lastimándolo que sus labios profirieron un murmullo de esperanza para el aludido.

—Marinette…

Se quedó quieta. Por un momento pudo controlarse, el tiempo suficiente para que Chat Noir la sujetara con fuerza de las manos, luego derribarla y quedar sobre ella hasta inmovilizarla. Debía aprovechar esa ventaja o jamás la rescataría.

—Lo siento mucho—. Trató de mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero sabía que no lograría seguir sin titubear si lo hacía—. Yo fui…soy un idiota ¿sabes? Por no haberte notado antes, bueno, no es que no lo hiciera pero. No puedo creer lo tonto que se va a escuchar pero es verdad. Estaba cegado por esa parte de ti que me gustó y ahora, tu lado más tierno y tímido me terminó de enamorar, estaba cegado por ti, cegado por ti que no era capaz de verte por completo.

" _¡Toma su miraculous!"_

Otra contracción de sus músculos la hizo quejarse, un segundo antes de empezar a luchar por zafarse.

— Pero principalmente por nunca ponerle una barrera a Chloe— la simple mención de la rubia, la hizo recordar por qué empezó todo, alimentando al akuma y su fuerza. Chat tuvo que esforzarse un poco más en retenerla—. No la besé, ni me besó, nunca lo he hecho, esa vez que nos viste, llegó con esa intensión pero giré la cabeza. No reaccioné a tiempo.

Marinette se sintió tan insignificante y tonta por todo.

— Estaba distraído y no pude evitarla del todo, giré la cabeza lo suficiente para que no tocara mis labios, alcanzó mi mejilla, a una distancia peligrosamente cerca de mi boca. Pero no me besó.

" _¡Está mintiendo!"_

Siguió luchando, obligando al gato a imponer más fuerza. Sabía cómo inmovilizar a alguien, sin importar si era incluso del doble de su tamaño, podría con ella, aun con el akuma.

— Ese día te veía a ti, pensando en ti, en Ladybug. Creí ver un parecido.

Sadness girl liberó su pierna derecha e intentó golpearlo con ella, pero seguía en una posición bastante incómoda para lograr un verdadero daño.

— Espero puedas darme una segunda oportunidad, My Lady.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la llamó por su apodo de heroína y la miró a los ojos, una mirada profunda que sorprendió a Marinette, pero no a su cuerpo poseído.

— Mi princesa.

Entornó aun más los ojos al escuchar su apodo de civil y ser besaba en los labios con tanta intensidad, casi como si tuviera miedo de perderla y en realidad así era. No quería alejarse de ella, no ahora que se había enamorado con tanta intensidad. El amor que sentía por Ladybug era una simple atracción, atracción que se volvió enamoramiento cuando abrió los ojos con Marinette, pensaba que su corazón se había dividido, pero en realidad, se había completado.

Marinette lloró, pero fue un llanto de felicidad. Había sido notada por él desde un inicio, Chat Noir veía a Ladybug como más que una simple compañera de batalla, o una heroína como todo París, y Adrien, Adrien la había notado también, pero al igual que ella, no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y ella aun mucho después que él. Probablemente sí quería a Chat Noir, más de lo que se imaginaba, más que su amigo.

El akuma salió de su ser, dejando a una Marinette que correspondía el beso, ya libre de la inmovilización, ya con su ropa de civil de siempre, ya con sus manos sujetando el cabello rubio del gato que poco a poco fue dejando el traje negro para dar lugar a un civil de camiseta blanca.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

— ¡¿A-Adrien?! — chilló con nerviosismo reaccionando con cierta brusquedad haciéndose hacia atrás.

— ¡Marinette! — gritó Tikky volando hacia la mencionada a toda velocidad y chocando con ella haciéndola caer de nuevo. — ¿Estás bien? Debemos purificar el akuma.

La chica la miró con sorpresa y luego miró al chico de sus sueños. Su secreto ya no estaría a salvo. Pero él parecía estar totalmente tranquilo, como si fuera de lo más normal ver a un pequeño ser flotante rojo rondar por ahí.

— No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡Debemos purificar al akuma ahora! Créeme todo está bien.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, hizo caso a la petición y dio paso a la transformación, alargando su yo-yo y tomando al akuma, purificándolo y liberándolo de toda energía negativa. Luego, con una mirada más de vergüenza que de timidez miró a Adrien, quien sonrió y llamó a Plagg que ya traía un queso entre sus pequeñas patas, que había robado de la camisa del rubio.

— Lo sé todo, My Lady.

En ese momento, todo se volvió más claro, tanto como el rojo se expandió por toda su cara, que de no ser por los puntos negros, su antifaz se hubiera confundido con su piel. No recordaba mucho en realidad, solo que Adrien era Chat Noir y esa declaración final que la liberó de las manos de Hawkmoth.

— No soy la gran chica que esperabas que fuera detrás de esta máscara.

El rubio negó acercándose hasta ella, en una combinación perfecta de sus dos esencias, de su verdadero yo, tanto como Marinette, el hecho de que se vieran sin sus antifaces hacia que las cosas fueran hasta cierto punto más fácil, no había alter ego. Solo ellos, sus dos personalidades siendo una.

— Te equivocas, eres perfecta.

Ladybug sonrió, dejándose abrazar por quien creyó perdido, por ese gatito tonto que varias veces la hizo enloquecer y que un par de veces dudó de sus sentimientos por él.

— Creí que jamás me liberaría.

— Yo no, sabía que lo conseguirías, eres la chica más fuerte y valiente que conozco.

— ¿Y si no lo hubiera conseguido?

— Yo lo hubiera hecho, siempre te protegeré princesa.

Ladybug alzó la vista para toparse con esos ojos verdes que vio de cerca tantas veces y no había notado. Ojos verdes que se cerraron lentamente mientras se acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos. La transformación de ella cedió, dejando a un par de civiles enamorados compartiendo sus respiraciones y emociones en un beso intenso y tierno.

Los dos kwamis veían la escena, Tikky sonriendo como enamorada y Plagg sin mucho interés, preocupado más por disfrutar del sabor del queso, que del romance que recién empezaba.

* * *

Y con este meloso final, el fic se ha terminado, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, follows, etc; y sigan disfrutando de la serie tanto como yo *dospuntostres*

No estoy segura de escribir otro fic aun, eso dependerá de muchas cosas.

Pero en fin, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **15-Diciembre-2015**


End file.
